Yami and melody
by Marzlover
Summary: yami is a girl and meets melody a little girl and yami help her now melody ask yami to help her to make it far and yami helps her. warning fem yami
1. Chapter 1

**Marzlover:hi my new story and i don't own anything and if you don't have any nice reviews and comments don't say them unless it my spelling because i know it my keyboard on my laptop are sticking or i press it twice.**

Yami was a normal intill everything change one day. Let tell you how her life change. Yami was in the park

intill something fell out of the sky and yami followed it and she saw a small little girl with angle wings on her

back and yami got closed to the girl. "hello there are you okay" "huh a human wow and older than me so

cool" "i am a teenager and are you going to answer my question" "i am alright" "my name is yami whats

yours" "my name is melody and here take this" she handed yami a weriod braclet with colourful circles on

it. "what this" "it a transformation braclet because you are going to help me" "eh" "that right sints you found

me and were nice enought to ask if i was ok now you own me so this is how your going to do it and here

you need this to" "a pendent neckless" "yep here put the braclet on and the pendent around your neck" so

yami did and a starge feeling came over yami and aurora came around here the aurora was fire

butterflys and roses yami was suprise of this "what going on" "you have a special aurora" "huh aurora

what that" "it what people have with them to give them their look and this is yours" "really" "yep the fire

butterflys are yor storng self and the roses are your sweet side so you have too and the braclet is yoour

transformation in to different gods their are 12 and i am the 12th one ok and the pendent is for fashion

outfits just in case you need a new outfit" "really and what my aurora for" "to get people to recanize you

and be your friend and can i live with you master" "master huh ok but i have high school and i live alone

but ok come on by the way how do i get rid of my aurora" "that easy think of something else" yami did

and her aurora left and melody hide her angle wings and yami took her to her home and when they got

their melody saw how beautful it was and ran in after taking her shoes off. "nice house master i really pretty

and what this book" "oh i left my star book out have you seen kero or yue let" "who are they...what was

that" "kero" yami grab her star key. "what that" "oh key to the star with powers burning bright revile the

staff and shine your light... release" the staff apper and melody was suprise. "come you want to meet my

guardian beasts" melody nodded and she follow yami into the kitchen and kero was trying to find yami

pudding. "pudding where is it" "huh" "create, move come to my aid, release" yami grab create book and a

fake pudding and move went in it and kero closed the frige door and saw the pudding and try to grab it.

"huh what a minute this is problem two star cards" and kero saw the pudding go away. "huh" "kero trying

to steal my pudding" "yami sorry i didn't hear you come in how are you and who this" "this is melody

where yue" "somewhere" "i am right here" "hello yue come to the living room and i will expale where

melody came form" so they did and yami told kero and yue and they were shook at where melody from

and yami would help her and she told melody she is the master over the clow cards that are now stars

cards and melody promise to keep it a secret as long as she can live with them and yue transform back into

his borod form. And julien knew where melody was from and yami put her staff away and made lunch for

everyone and when yami was done they ate in quiet it intill melody was wondering if she found her true

master already but she was not going to ask and melody show them her magic and her power and a

weriod monster attack and melody knew that monster. "yami that one of the beast hurry trasform here the

list of the gods name and powers" "ok here goes but i will not like it right" "maybe" "wind god" yami

transform and she open her door and julien closed it for yami and melody and yami and melody were flying

to the beast and when the got their melody told yami she had to make a opening to get the beast atendion

so yami did. "hey you" the beast look and saw yami and melody. "i am controller of winds and people

happyness and i am not going to let you distore that. I am windy and you are going down" all of the people

saw yami and melody and were shook at them and yami and melody stop the monster and went home to relax after the untrasform when they got home.

**Marzlover: that it but review and comment and leave beast names and little sences for me please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marzlover:i don't own anything and if you don't have any nice reviews and comments don't say them unless it my spelling because i know it my keyboard on my laptop are sticking or i press it twice.**

(i am making it morning because all 4 of them went to bed and slep ok) Yami woke up the next morning

thinking it was a bad dream but it was not melody was sleeping next to yami because yami let her sleep with

her and it was coming back to her and yami woke melody up. "huh 5 more minute mom please" "mom i

am your master" melody woke and saw yami. "sorry but i was having a dream about my mom because my

mom was tooking by the guards of the castle and they try to get me but i ran and that why i need your help

if the guards fine me they will kill me." melody began to cry and yami hug her and julien came in and kero

woke up and saw mellody crying. "hey what wrong" "her mom was captured by guards of her home and

took to the castle and if the guards find her here she will get kill by them so we have to keep her safe" "oh

that bad lucky i stay here after i guadute high school so i will watch her well kero watchs you yami just in

case the take you to get her to come" "ok come on melody let get dress and have some breakfest and

know will hurt you...you are with use ok" melody nodded and julien and kero left and yami had old

clothes she gave to melody and yami didn't know what to wear. "what wrong" "i don't know what to wear

today" "gie the pendent a try" "ok" yami put the pendent on while julien cook breakfest and yami pick

a cute skirt and a t'shirt (like the prism show practice outits but a different colour and desain on it) and cute

stockings and her hair pink tail to and cute high heels on but she took them off and when they got down

stair ymi ran to the front door and put her shoes down and ran to the kitchen and julien and kero sa how cut

yami was and thought of one time she was cute but this took the cake yami was beautiful and yami gave

them a cute smile and the faited of that and yami was shock of them. "ok wake up it just me i know i am

cute today but it saturday even those i came home late because i was in the park and in faite so get up"

they did and julien finshed cooking and yami, kero, julien, and melody ate in peace and yami had her

transformation bracelet on and her star cards in their poshed and around yami waste (her hips ok) and her

star key around her neck like her pendent and after they finshed they went for a walk and yami like her

high heels and guys were checking her out and yami aurora apreard and guys wanted her so bad but yami

wave to them and melody was beside yami and thought it was funny and melody took yami hand and

ask if it was ok and yami nodded and they won't loss her and boys thought that was yami little sister and

yami thought melody as her sister and melody sid yami could be her older sister she didn't care and yami

let the boys have their fun and when the got to the park they saw yami's ex friends well except meliya,

yugi, mary, and marc they stay friends so yami took melody over to them and yugi and the others saw

yami and a little girls. "hey yami who this" "this is my lost sister melody she was kidnap but she made it

back to me found her here yestarday and she saw me

her older sister and she back" "real wow how long was

she kidnap" "10 mouths somewhere onii-chan never

knew but i am bac to her and i am happy" "yep she had a real sad story she told me and i nerlly cry but i

Apologize to her for not helping her but that was the past and she is back" yep she cute in your old clothes"

"yep hey melody where are you taking me" "to where you found me i want to play with you alone their if

that ok" "it find bye guys" yami pick melody up and she was 10 years old and it was easy and when they

got their yugi and the others follow yami and melody and saw yue and kero as their true form. "* whisper *

what going on" "* whisper * i don't know let watch" everyone nodded and watchs "ok yami you learn how

to use your aurora apreard now let try your attacks and using their powers right" "ok angel melody as

long as i get it" "ok so let begin" melody wings show and yami had her list and choose which one she was

going to use and the fire one show her so she put her list away and relaxs. "fire come to me" yami transform

and everyone was shock at what their seeing and yami became firey. "are you..." "i am control fire

around everyone and with my flame you will be tosted and i mean it i am firey" "good now fire has the power

of sight so be careful" melody attack yami and she stop the attack and yami use the fire staff from her

new cellphone that makes her weapens for her transformations and yami try to hit melody but she hid

and yami thought and use the power of sight and when melody was going to attack yami... yami got

her and melody was suprise but clap at yami for her power. "well you got the hand of that" "really wow"

"your powerful then i thought" "ok yami what going on" yugi and the others came out of there hiding spot and melody, yami, yue, and kero were shock.

**Marzlover: that it but review and comment and leave beast names and little sences for me please.**


End file.
